


sightless flower

by crowlsparrow



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: F/M, komugi/meruem - Freeform, meruem/komugi - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:53:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27589130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crowlsparrow/pseuds/crowlsparrow
Summary: short mafia au oneshot of meruem and komugi at a restaurant
Relationships: Komugi & Meruem (Hunter X Hunter)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	sightless flower

Meruem glanced over as the doors were violently thrown open, causing more than one awkward glare from the surrounding tables. They were at the top of a skyscraper, overlooking the city night. Not that Komugi cared much for the scenery, but Meruem was sure the food and atmosphere were up to par. Or, they were up to par. The sudden disturbance made his blood begin to boil but he swallowed his sharp tongue as Poof made his way straight to them with no regard for other guests. Not that Meruem cared about others, either. He hated the judgemental glares now directed near Komugi as Poof stopped directly in front of the table with a small bow.

  
“You need something?” Meruem’s voice was low, almost unforgiving.

  
“It’s important.” Poof insisted. “To…” He chose his next words carefully as his eyes wandered to Komugi, he wasn’t sure if she was well aware of his king’s real identity. “...to the business.”

  
Meruem, to put it bluntly, was the leader of the largest mafia in the city. Money, power, loyalty, men- he had it all in the palm of his hands. This little sightless flower now sat beside him in the tallest tower in the city despite the fact she could never enjoy the view. Some parts of it churned Poof’s stomach.

  
“There’s been a-a challenge of sorts. I thought this might need your full attention.”

  
Meruem said nothing, his chin resting on his fist as he sat in thought. They sat in silence as he glared down at Poof who was unsure if he should avert his eyes.

  
“Meruem sir?” The soft shaking voice of the girl next to them turned both their gazes.

  
“I have work to attend to.” Meruem’s voice was flat as he glared at Poof. “It seems as if this needs my full attention, or else my subordinate would have never interrupted.”

  
Meruem wasn’t sure why he was so angry with Poof. He had given him specific instructions to interrupt if it was necessary, sure, but his time had now been shortened with the girl he had intended to spend it with.

  
She was more than interesting. She was irritating. She was small and frail and courageous at all the wrong times. She was sure of things Meruem was confused about and challenged the thoughts he never considered changeable. She was something that he wanted to investigate, and he needed to spend time with her in order to do that.

  
“Come with me.” It was a question, or it started out as one. His eyes were fixated on the girl who carefully stood up from the table, her eyes closed with a small smile.

  
“Yes, sir Meruem.”

  
Poof sucked in a puff of annoyance. “Right this way.”


End file.
